


Reading Kisses

by Rosebud_Girl_61



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, First Kiss, Fluff, KIT AND TY ARE THE CUTEST OH MY GOD, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i would happily die like that though, kiss, so much fluff my dentist will want to murder me, this is what i like to call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Girl_61/pseuds/Rosebud_Girl_61
Summary: Kit and Ty read Harry Potter and are influenced by Harry and Ginny.





	Reading Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and sad so we will disregard canon and death to instead create fluff.

“And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.”  
They were reading The Half-Blood Prince. Ty loved when Kit read because he did different voices for every character.  
Ty leaned closer to Kit and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder. Kit had introduced Ty to the Harry Potter series and they started to read it every night before they went to their separate beds. Kit looked up and gasped quickly, a puff of air leaving his mouth as he realized Ty's head was laid on his shoulder. For one second Kit was overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. He swallowed quickly, they were friends and nothing but that. Best friends even. Kit quickly looked down at the book in his lap and started to read again.  
Ty yawned.  
Kit stopped reading and asked “Are you tired? Do you want to stop for tonight?”  
Ty nodded and stood up. He lifted his arms in the air stretching his muscles. Kit stood up as well and turned to Ty.  
“Goodnight,” he said and turned to leave the room. Ty stopped him by grabbing Kit’s arm and spun the other boy back around so he was now facing him.  
“Goodnight,” he said as he took a step forward. Trying not to think too much Ty swallowed quickly and pressed his lips to Kit’s mouth. Kit gasped as Ty stepped back.  
“Was that okay?” Ty asked nervously. “It was more than okay,” Kit replied and lightly kissed the other boy back.


End file.
